rwby_fablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice Vermillion
Biography Alice Vermillion is the cheerful and friendly Hyena Faunus of the freshmen team, Team DARK. As a student of New Beacon Academy, her team partner is Duran Raglan. Alice is known for her joyful outback Vacuo accent and her love for sweets. Background Being born in the outback plain of Vacuo, Alice lived with her mother and father. Sadly, her father being a former White Fang operative during Adam's reign, the lose of the White Fang caused him to grow hateful towards, including her and her mother. Living with her abusive father was hard for her, on a sudden notice, he'd beat her mother as....relief. And it didn't get better when Alice decided to become a huntress, this only fueled his ire as he targeted Alice to only have her mother protect her. Aside from that, Alice was happy with her mother. She shielded her have her fathers anger, laughing at Alice's tricks and showing her how to hunt and trap. They lived happily together.....until Alice came home one day and found that her mother committed suicide. Though unsure what to believe other than her father killed her mother, Alice was forced to live with her abusive father. Alice's time with her father was not something she wants to fully remember. Aside from not having much of real friends, she suffered physical and mental abuse from her father who didn't want to acknowledge her as his daughter. Eventually one day she was beaten so badly that he locked her up in a closet until she supposedly recovered. But Alice was so badly beaten that she wasn't seen for days as he didn't bother taking her to a hospital. She was actually have by a friend of her mother's, Ilia Amitola. Finding Alice beaten in a closet, her father was beaten to near death as an impulse. After witnessing that, Ilia made sure that Alice was removed from her father's custody and moved to an orphanage in Vale. During her time in Vale, she took time to recover and made several friends. She didn't think about her father. As she wandered around Vale, she looked up at New Beacon Academy and decided to continue her goal she made with her mother. She now attends New Beacon Academy to become a huntress. Personality Alice, for the most part, is known for her friendly, bold, and cheerful behavior, which is a sharp contrast to her teammate Duran Raglan who is quiet, but stoic and crude. She can be quite air-headed, such as one time she did a science project for a math class. Although not unintelligent by any means (In other words, she's not completely retarded), she has a tendency to jump to conclusions and take things at face value, which often either leads to trouble or having her friends bail her out of trouble. Prone to being emotional, Alice has a strong sense of belief in her friends, giving her a strong desire to protect them. Such as seen when Duran was having a seizure attack one night - despite knowing his semblance was active, she still touched him in order to wake him up, resulting in her right hand being burnt. It is rare, but Alice can be quite temperamental at times. Kind in mind that though Alice is considered a bubbly person, she is deeply scarred and had lived a hard life after her mother died. Alice in truth is afraid of being alone. Not the alone thing, but it's the "alone and the thought that no one cares for you" feeling that scares her. Because of this, Alice tends to attach herself to others too quickly and with the fullest of heart, such as Duran who too has lost his mother. Alice has a great love for athletic sports, mainly swimming. She also enjoys sweet food. Semblance : Density and Diffusion Manipulation ( Or Wisp Clones ) If you think dealing with one Alice is enough, try dealing with a gang of her. Alice's semblance allows her to separate herself into multiple solid clones of herself, seemingly a max of four to five at a time. Though she tries to keep it at two or three at a time since using this semblance splits her aura by half with each clone she creates. It's been noted that the clones are capable of conversing with one another individually and like hyenas of which Alice gets her traits from fight as a pack or separately. Though each of the clones speak, they tend to speak in third person thus referring to themselves as "Alice" rather than "I", "me", or "you". The clones may be self aware, but they have to be in a one mile radius of the original, and they can vanish when they receive a certain mount of damage, or the original cancels them to recover her own aura at will. Lilith's Trace : Garrote Wired Combat Claw Gauntlets Alice's weapon, Lilith's Trace, are two hand worn combat gauntlet claws with wire threads running through them. Though the claws themselves serves as close combat means of offense, the weapon's true function lies in the use of thread wire - Which Alice uses to snare and trap enemies as well as creating a perimeter to detect anyone who crosses through them. The threads can easily be tried to another object, such as her combat daggers, to control their course of flight when thrown catching her foes by surprise. The threads are razor sharp Monofilament Wire that can almost cut through most things if force retracted. The activation and control of the threads are done through the trigger of "Muscle Activation" Alice created. Alice has also seemed to have added a rapid fire slingshot function to the gauntlets to fire her daggers at far away targets. Dust Infused Daggers To add to her arsenal, Alice has a variety of Dust Infused Daggers. She makes the Dust Infused Daggers herself with the use of dust mixtures and combinations, giving her an extra edge against most foes. Once used, Alice can't use the same dagger twice and has to remake them. Personal Hand to Hand Combat Style : Danza Hiena ( Dancing Hyena ) Alice's personal fighting style, Danza Hiena, upholds the premise that most of the advantage of a larger, stronger opponent comes from superior reach and more powerful strikes, both of which are mitigated when grappling on the ground, Danza Hiena emphasizes getting an opponent on the ground in order to use ground fighting techniques and submission holds involving joint-locks and chokeholds. A more precise way of describing this would be to say that on the ground, physical strength can be offset or enhanced by an experienced grappler who knows how to maximize force by using mechanical advantage instead of pure physical strength. Aside from normal strikes involving kicks and punches, Danza Hiena permits a wide variety of techniques to take the fight to the ground after taking a grip. While other combat sports, such as Judo and Wrestling almost use a takedown to an opponent to the ground, one option is to "pull guard". This entails obtaining some grip on the opponent and then bringing the fight onto the ground by sitting straight down or by jumping and wrapping the legs around the opponents. Once the opponent is on the ground, a number of maneuvers (and counter-maneuvers) are available to manipulate the opponent into a suitable position for the application of a submission technique. Achieving a dominant position on the ground is one of the hallmarks of the fighting style, and includes effective uses of the guard (a signature position of Alice's choice) position to defend oneself from the bottom (using both submissions and sweeps, with sweeps leading to the possibility of dominant position or an opportunity to pass the guard), and passing the guard to dominate from the top position with side control, mount, and back mount positions. Alice incorporates her gauntlets and thread wires to this fighting style to enhance it's effectiveness to better her submission holds and lock techniques. Trivia * Chest Size : 88cm * She doesn't have to worry about skipping class, the clones can take it for her. * Hates Horror Movies! * She keeps her hair in a ponytail in the memory of her mother. * Danza Hiena actually takes the form of Brazilian Jin Jitsu and Capoeira.